


Those Who Wait

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (James 18/Teddy 24), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Teddy Lupin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hung Teddy Lupin, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Reference to Switching, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. Luckily for James, good things also come to those who are terrible at waiting, and who instead sulk dramatically and go to sleep in a huff. Teddy is in no position to judge him, however, being the one who made the 'no-sex-'til-your-eighteenth-birthday-sweetheart' rule in the first place ― and then, of course, went and got sent on assignment that weekend, instead of making good on what he’d promised James. But now... Well, nothing’s stopping him from making good on it now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> For lovely Gracerene, on your birthday! You deserve every nice thing <333
> 
> \- GORGEOUS artwork [here ](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/post/169605224079/i-am-soooo-excited-to-finally-be-able-to-share)by the amazing [SailorSlash](http://sailorslash.tumblr.com/)!

***

With a groan, Teddy rolled onto his back, stretching out his shoulders and cricking his neck. He rubbed one eye, glancing over at the bedside clock to his left. 3:17am, the softly glowing digits told him. That meant he’d slept for… he counted in his head. Seven hours, since he’d got back that evening, and fallen asleep on his couch. That made this the most he’d managed in the past week, while he’d been out on assignment. It’d been a bit of a bust too, not half as successful as his supervisor had hoped. Not that that was Teddy’s fault, or his partner Flora’s. It seemed their section’s supervisor was taking recent threatened budget cuts to heart, and was panicking about productivity. Ironic, really, that his plan seemed to involve spending more money. Bloody waste of funds, and time, really, sending teams out on surveillance every time someone was suspected of mishandling a Mandrake, and more than likely purely done to make it seem like Supervisor Hitchens wasn’t as useless as he really was. But he was completely useless, and now sending Teddy on useless missions, and making him subsequently useless at attending social events. Teddy looked over the sleeping form beside him, messy dark hair just visible over the blankets. It made him useless at attending _important_ social events.

Teddy would have said no to the surveillance, if that had really been an option, but all in all he needed the good reference to get promoted out of that division and onto something worthwhile. Harry got it, when they chatted; it was all part of the junior program, and while Hitchens was an arse, Teddy didn't feel it was his place to point it out to Harry. Even though Harry was his godfather, both he and Hitchens were still his superiors. And, well, Teddy was kind of on thin ice with Harry at the moment, what with falling in love with his oldest son and all. 

Teddy shifted slightly, pushing the cover back and stretching one arm out until it almost touched the tip of James’s head. He was out like a light, Teddy noted fondly. Hadn't even blinked when Teddy had come up here around midnight, after waking up confused and uncomfortable on the couch, to find James had taken himself upstairs and fallen asleep in a grumpy heap on Teddy’s bed. Sleeping like a proverbial log, and about as elegantly as one too, Teddy thought with a small smile. Figures James Potter would take up half the bed in an untidy sprawl. Not that Teddy’d had much experience with how James slept. Three months of dating, as it were, and they’d never shared a bed together, never spent the night in the same room, until tonight ― and this one hadn't really gone how it was meant to. 

The falling in love with James part really hadn't been intentional. Bit of an accident, if Teddy was honest. He still wasn’t sure how it had even happened, but it looked like James wasn’t going anywhere, so Teddy was probably stuck with him and this whole unfortunate _in love with a sodding teenager_ business. Teddy watched James turn over onto his back, breathing out deeply on a low sleep-heavy sigh before settling back into a steady rhythm. 

They’d been friendly enough, the two of them, when James had been younger, but they’d never really hung out. Teddy had to admit he hadn't had time for James when James was at Hogwarts, too caught up in his own career prospects, and girlfriends, and then a boyfriend or two. And James himself had been busy with Quidditch, with seeing what rules he could possibly break and how many lines he could toe, and with occasionally showing Teddy a trick on his broom when Teddy came over for lunch once a month over Summer. 

And then, James got a bit older. One minute he was a sweet enough kid, and then he was an awkward, gangly fifteen year old, taller than his parents and skinny as a rake, who barely said two words to Teddy when he came round, just blushed, grunted a reply and slunk off to his room. Teddy’d been kind enough, as he could remember when he was that age and had shot up a mile himself, when he couldn't get the hang of his own feet, or why relatives always wanted to bloody _talk_ to him all the time, when he had just wanted to hide in his room and wank. Teddy’d just left James to it, smiling at his godfather as Harry shook his head at his son’s retreating form. 

Teddy had finished training then, and been busy as hell when he first hit the field. James hit his last year of Hogwarts, and was never there when Teddy did manage to pop around and say hi to Harry and Ginny. He saw James fly, once, in a match against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and Teddy had to say James was bloody good. Ginny was beaming enough to make it look like her face hurt, and Lily had screamed herself hoarse cheering for her big brother. Teddy’d given James a congratulatory hug after the match, and after James’s parents were done with him. James had hung back before awkwardly returning it with an odd expression on his face, mumbling _‘cheers’_ in a voice far deeper than Teddy every remembered James sounding, and then trotting off to meet with his team mates. 

Teddy had sighed and turned to Ginny, joking that he should remember that teenagers were too cool to be hugged by their _’boring old godbrothers, huh?’_. Ginny had laughed, and looked at him with humour and something else, before saying she doubted it was Teddy being _boring_ that was the issue. Which…well, Teddy hadn't really known what to do with that insight, or with the looks James kept shooting him as he stood with his team mates. 

He’d been too busy to make it to James’s seventeenth, and then more importantly to his graduation later in the year, but Teddy’d made it up to him by getting some bloody excellent (and eye-wateringly expensive) seats to see the Thundelarra Thunderers play, to James’s utter delight. He’d picked James up, gob-smacked again by how tall he was now, how broad his shoulders were and how much he’d filled out. Gone was the lanky teen Teddy remembered, and when James hugged him now, it lingered ― as did the arms James had wrapped around him as they’d each swung a leg over Teddy’s motorbike before Teddy’d driven them to the stadium. He was fairly certain there was no reason for James to hold him _that_ tightly, or to press himself against the leather of Teddy’s jacket like that. Teddy was also certain he himself wasn't supposed to enjoy the sight of James in Teddy’s spare bike jacket that much either, but he’d quickly suppressed _that_. 

They’d had fun, in the private booth, drinking butterbeer and chatting in between goals. James was funny, funnier than Teddy ever remembered him being, and clever. All in all, he was a surprisingly entertaining and pleasant guest for the evening. And, Teddy quickly found out, very gay. He hadn’t expected that, somehow, and had been taken back when James said the Chaser was absolutely rubbish tonight, but so fit that he couldn't’ stop watching him anyway. Teddy couldn't really justify the flush that crept up his neck at that announcement, or when James told him about his boyfriend, Eli. _Ex_ -boyfriend, James had pointedly mentioned, and if Teddy hadn’t been sure whether James was hitting on him before, he definitely was after. It should not have been exhilarating. It should _not_ have been tempting. 

It really bloody was, though.

Nothing happened that night, other than Teddy’s interest being piqued, and James smiling and leaning against him more often than Teddy should have allowed. He hadn’t found himself able to move away whenever their shoulders met, or James leant a thigh against his, what with the piquing interest and all. He’d dropped James home, the engine of his bike humming softly as he said that yes, they could do something like this again some time, if James wanted to. James’s smile could have lit up the whole street. And so it had gone on like that, quite innocently, the slow acknowledgement of mutual interest unfolding between them ― until Harry found out. 

It wasn’t that Harry had a problem with them dating, exactly. It was just that Harry...kind of did have a problem with it. It probably would have been okay, if Teddy had had a chance to talk to Harry properly about it first, like he’d meant to, but it hadn’t gone quite to plan. No, instead of that nice, well-thought out chat Teddy was writing in his head, Harry had instead caught them. Well, _caught_ it sound like they were doing something worth catching ― which they weren't. It was just a kiss, really, just the softest brush of mouths, on the front porch after dinner to celebrate James making Puddlemere’s reserve team. Second time they’d done it, in all honesty, and Teddy had even kept one hand firmly on James’s arm to keep him a respectable distance away. It didn’t hurt that James’s bicep was warm and firm under Teddy’s palm or that his mouth tasted of the orange sorbet he’d had for dessert, his mouth so soft and sweet and gentle it made Teddy’s fingers curl. It _did_ hurt that Harry had opened the door at that exact moment, though. 

Harry had, understandably, not been entirely impressed. 

And yeah Teddy hadn't really expected a clap on the back and _’you go get him, son!’_ , but he also hadn't expected the third degree about his sexual history, and his intentions with James, and some very pointed questions about when this had started, and what they had done. Even then, Harry didn’t seem pleased with their answers. Apparently _‘four weeks ago’_ and _‘pretty much what you saw’_ were hard for him to take at face value. 

In the end it was Bill, Victoire’s dad of all people, who stepped in and had a chat with Harry a week later about maybe letting this slide. Seemed the seven year age gap between Bill and Fleur, and the fact she’d only been a year older than James when they hooked up, meant that while Bill wasn’t going to be walking down Diagon Alley singing sonnets about his nephew and Ted, he also didn’t think it was even remotely a big deal. Especially when, as Victoire had later told Teddy to his complete shock, Bill had basically vouched for Teddy’s honour when it came to not jerking James around, emotionally or physically; it seemed that Bill had no issues believing that if Teddy said nothing was happening until James was eighteen, then nothing was happening. Apparently Teddy had made a good impression when he’d dated Bill’s eldest, and then again when they’d broken up and managed to remain close friends. Teddy didn't know what else Bill had said to Harry, or what Harry had said to that, as Victoire had been rumbled for eavesdropping and given marching orders, but Harry had been much more relaxed around them afterwards. Harry kind of looked up to Bill, and Teddy looked up to the both of them, so he was more relieved than he’d expected to be to know that he’d been given a green light of sorts to carry on eating orange sorbet with James and kissing his cold lips afterwards. 

Teddy couldn't blame Harry for feeling odd about it; sometimes he felt odd about it himself, but mostly for different reasons. He wasn’t really used to feeling this much for someone, and so quickly. From their first kiss, the first time Teddy pressed his lips against James’s, he’d known he was in trouble. It was three dates in ― and Teddy had known they were dates by that time, had realised what James wanted from him and how much he himself wanted it back. They'd spent an entire Saturday together. First, Teddy’d taken him for coffee and to visit a museum, then out for dinner, and then finally to a gallery opening of a friend’s, which James had hated. _’Little bit of culture never hurt anyone, Jamie’_ , Teddy’d said to James’s disdain, then watched the look on James’s face soften, his eyes widen, as Teddy hooked his little finger around James’s own. It’d been a great night, complete with some absolutely terrible art, and James taking full advantage of the fact that he was now allowed to touch Teddy, to lean against him as they talked at the back of the gallery, to link their fingers and run his thumb along Teddy’s wrist. 

Teddy had kissed him later, running his thumb along the smooth skin of James’s jaw before he tilted James’s head up as he sat on the seat of the bike. It had been wonderful, and far more romantic than Teddy was used to being. He’d been so completely immersed in the feeling of James's mouth under his, at how soft the hair at James’s nape felt under his fingers, that he barely registered James’s hand move to his waist. He did notice, however, when he felt it creeping lower.

And that had been when Teddy had laid down some ground rules. Rule #1 ― kissing was nice, and encouraged, and absolutely all that was going to happen until after James’s birthday. Teddy’d been quite pleased with how sensible he was being with that one. 

James, though, wasn’t happy at all about the no-sex-’til-after-your-birthday-sweetheart rule Teddy had instigated, and vocally so. He wasn’t a virgin, he kept pointing out, and had slept with two ― _two_! ― other people already, so why couldn’t he make it three? But if that logic was meant to make Teddy cave, then James was sorely mistaken. Teddy had no intention of simply being Number Three (not that he was bothered he wasn’t number one or two). Teddy wanted James to be sure that he wanted him, _properly_ , before he did anything he couldn’t undo, for both of their sakes. He knew himself that what he felt for James was already starkly different to what he’d felt for most other people he’d dated, which was nothing short of exhilarating, exciting, and fucking terrifying. James was still essentially a teenager, though, and Teddy really couldn’t be sure what exactly James felt towards him in return. He didn't think this was a passing interest, a crush that would fade out for James any more than it was for him, but he also thought it would be perfectly understandable if it was. He’d been a right shit himself when he was eighteen and done some ridiculous things, and people. James seemed smarter, more mature than Teddy had been, and level-headed even though he was the most stubborn and determined person Teddy had ever met. They probably wouldn't have gotten here if James hadn't been; it was disarming, how completely assured James was that they should date, and there couldn't be a possible reason for them not to that he couldn't counter with an even _better_ one for why they should. 

_“You're too young.”_

_“Piss off, I'm old enough to fly for my country, I'm old enough to have a sodding boyfriend.”_

_“Well, then I'm too old.”_

_“Is twenty three old? Well, we’re all fucked then.”_

_“Your dad is gonna murder me.”_

_“He isn't, he’ll get over it. Besides, it’s none of his business. It’s ours. Merlin, you're almost as much of a drama queen as he is.”_

_“You'll get sick of me in a month or so, and go after someone else.”_

_“Oh, that sounds like me, does it? Well, maybe I don't want to date you after all, miserable basta ― oh **now** you want to kiss me, huh?”_

Teddy was more than aware that the last argument was all too close to home. A passing infatuation ― that was what he was most worried this was for James. It was reassuring, then, and amazing, to be so evidently wanted by James, and with such conviction. It made Teddy fairly certain James was probably as invested as he was, if not even more so. He was definitely more frustrated by the waiting than Teddy was. 

Still, though. Teddy’d made him wait. 

And Teddy did have to admit there was something amazingly fun about teasing James, about knowing he could work him up and then drop him home, tousle-haired and frustrated and heading to his own bed, thinking of Teddy and what he wanted to do with him, before heading off to training in the morning. Teddy had no problem with kissing, with cuddling, with most things from the waist up, but as soon as James’s hands wandered lower, Teddy called time and shut it down, no matter how much James whined and writhed and complained ― and it was usually a lot. It had it’s advantages beyond simply teasing James as well; spending so much time with someone without anything sexual happening was new for Teddy, for both of them it seemed, and he found it intimate in a way he’d never really experienced before. It had proven to be completely worth it. 

Teddy had to admit, though, he’d almost cracked the night before he’d left on his week of undercover surveillance. He’d taken James to a film, a right proper date as James had jokingly called it, befitting an old sap like Ted. It had started with a game after dinner, as they sat on the sofa, one arm around James’s shoulders and James’s legs swung over Teddy’s thighs. Teddy’d thought it harmless enough, asking James what he’d done before, what he liked and what he maybe hadn’t liked so much, what he was curious about. Teddy’d run his thumb over the bump of James’s ankle, watching the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks as he’d talked, feeling the heat blossom on his own as he listened. 

James liked blow jobs ― giving, receiving ― but he’d never had someone go _down_ down on him, he’d said quietly, with an embarrassed smile. It had taken Teddy a moment to realise what James meant, but when he had it’d made him feel warm from his chest to his toes. James was curious about what that would feel like, he’d said, and Teddy had rumbled in reply, not trusting himself to speak properly and too curious about what James would say next. He’d had sex before, he’d told Teddy ― _’real sex, you know’_ , James had said softly with a vague hand gesture ― and he’d liked it. He wanted to do it again, he’d whispered, the hood of his jumper pulled over his hair, eyes big and mouth looking impossibly soft and inviting. Teddy’d kissed him, soft pecks on the mouth, slowly pulling him closer against his chest. He loved this, he’d thought then, loved sitting with James, holding him. He loved kissing him gentle and sweet, feeling James’s breath as he moved his mouth against his, as he toyed with the ends of Teddy’s hair. He loved...Teddy’d deepened the kiss; he loved _James_ , he’d realised, running his knuckles over the back of James’s thigh. The realisation was both shocking and simultaneously not even remotely surprising; Teddy’d never been that good at deluding himself, and deep down he’d known this for a while. 

James had opened his mouth, about to say something and Teddy had thought if he says _why don't we, before you go_ , if he suggests it right now, tangled up with me on the sofa his parents bought me, then I'm going to say _yes_ ― yes, why don't we. What difference would a few days make, the arbitrary passing of a few more hours? They’d be the same people, really. James’d licked his lips, his eyes bright and wide, and Teddy’d almost shook his head in disbelief over how he'd ended up so far gone, and so quickly, over bloody _James_. He felt like he wanted to do anything James asked him to do right then, to slip his hand up James’s t-shirt and feel the warm skin there, to ― 

He'd been saved by his wand vibrating on the coffee table, startling them both, as he was called in for an emergency last minute briefing. James had looked disappointed enough to make Teddy feel shitty all over again for not being there this weekend ― James’s birthday weekend. Teddy’d kissed him softly and deeply as he stood to leave, mumbling into his mouth that he’d be back soon, that he wanted to hear more about what James had been about to say, that he wanted to do those things, and that they _would_ do them. James had kissed back eagerly, hands around Teddy’s neck as he pulled him back onto the sofa. Teddy’d dropped his cloak, knelt one knee into the cushions and felt James’s legs around him. For another long, heady moment he’d thought to hell with the mission, to hell with the promotion, to hell with waiting three more days for that sodding birthday to roll by. He’d leant in further, deepening the kiss as James pressed up against him with a deep and almost desperately relieved sigh ― until Teddy’s wand vibrated violently again. They both groaned in frustration as Teddy pulled back, looking apologetically as James had slumped back onto the sofa, pulling a cushion over his groin. 

Teddy’d told him to stay here, if he wanted to, at his place, and that he was welcome to pop in any time while Teddy was gone. James had just looked at him, flushed and tangle-haired, looking every inch frustrated and annoyed and turned on and fucking _gorgeous_. Teddy wanted to fall back down and kiss him again. Instead, he said that he’d owl James the minute he was off duty, and they’d pick this right up where they left off. James had looked marginally appeased, but still mostly like he wanted to pull Teddy down on top of him. Teddy kissed him on the cheek, as blandly as he could, and wished him a happy birthday, and that he had every intention of spoiling him rotten as soon as he could. They just had to be patient a little bit longer. With that, he’d managed to make himself leave. 

Of course, promising to make good on this as soon as he got back, and actually being able to were two different things, as Teddy quickly found out. Seven days and six nights sleeping rough, and he was absolutely knackered. He’d owled, like he’d said, as soon as he was off, and had come home to find James already there, looking happy as could fucking be, practically bouncing off the walls as he told Teddy all about his party, and then his _other_ party, and pulled Teddy’s cloak off. Teddy’d wanted to hug him, to breathe him in deeply and listen to him prattle all night ― but what he really needed was a fried egg with brown sauce, a hot shower, and then some sleep. He’d said as much to James, when he had placed his eager hands on Teddy’s hips tried to kiss him, and James hadn't even bothered to hide his disappointment that time. Teddy was getting really sick of putting that look on his face. 

“I'm sorry,” Teddy had mumbled, pulling James in for that hug, even though he knew he probably smelled like a tent. 

“S’fine,” James had grumbled back, shaking his hair out of his face sullenly. “I ate all your eggs though,” he’d added, and Teddy had laughed with relief. He’d be fine with toast. 

He couldn't remember falling asleep, but it must have been almost as soon as he’d sat down with James, who was moodily curled up on the other end of the sofa, understandably miffed that his evening’s plans were being put on hold _again_. Teddy looked over at James now as he shuffled around in his sleep, turning fully onto his front and throwing the blankets half off of himself in the process. James let his breath out in a deep, sleep-heavy sigh, and Teddy rested his hand on James’s head, ran it through his hair softly. Teddy’d fallen asleep on the sofa, and James had left him to it, getting into Teddy’s bed alone, leaving Teddy to follow him up a few hours later. Teddy smiled wryly at the back of James’s head. He was making a right pig’s ear of this _special first time_ business, even by his standards ― and Teddy’s own first time had happened on holiday when he was seventeen, in the back of a car, with someone whose name he couldn't pronounce. True, this wasn’t James’s _first_ first time, but still, he’d been gagging for Teddy to touch him since they’d started this thing, and Teddy had really, really wanted to make it worth that wait. He wanted it to eclipse any four minute fumbles James had had with this Eli kid, and whoever had come along after him. He wanted it to be _good_. 

Teddy sniffed, running a hand through his hair. Well, there was no way he was going to get back to sleep after this. His sleeping schedule was shot to pieces after spending all that time cramped up in that magically camouflaged tent with Flora’s snoring form beside him. Lying there each night, and knowing full well that James was celebrating his birthday ― and an important one too ― and Teddy wasn’t there. Poor kid, Teddy thought unhappily. He couldn't really blame James for being pissed off with him. Maybe sometime soon they’d both be awake and in the same room as each other, and could get something started. Teddy had a fortnight off duty now, and James had a pretty steady schedule. Surely in there they’d find time to share a bed. 

Although, they were sharing a bed right now, Teddy thought as he reached out and ran his fingers through James’s hair. He shifted slightly, his stomach somersaulting slightly at the idea of sleepy sex with James, of sleepy _anything_ with James. Maybe he could… Teddy moved his hand down onto James’s neck, then pulled it back as James turned, rolling onto Teddy’s outstretched arm and slinging a leg over Teddy’s waist. Teddy laughed wryly as James nestled in against him. Maybe James was completely asleep, Teddy thought with a smile as he pulled James more firmly against his chest. Teddy felt him stretch out and then press back into it, still breathing deeply as he slept. 

Teddy rested his chin against the top of James’s messy head, blinking slowly. He felt tired again, warm and heavy and comfortable with his armful of sleeping James. He looked over at the clock ― 3:36 am, it told him now ― as he inhaled deeply and let his eyes fall shut.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait. Luckily for James, good things also come to those who are terrible at waiting, and who instead sulk dramatically and go to sleep in a huff. Teddy is in no position to judge him, however, being the one who made the _'no-sex-'til-your-eighteenth-birthday-sweetheart'_ rule in the first place ― and then, of course, went and got sent on assignment that weekend, instead of making good on what he’d promised James. But now... Well, nothing’s stopping him from making good on it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace, I so hope you enjoy this, and find it worth the wait <3\. Happy (prolonged) birthday!!!!

***

Teddy woke slowly, and groggily. He turned his head to look at the clock, registering a four and a seven, before he groaned and threw a pillow at it instead, knocking it to the floor. It was still dark, so it wasn’t morning yet ― that was all he needed to know. Merlin’s beard, his sleeping schedule was fucked, he thought in annoyance; still dark meant he’d only caught another hour or so since he last woke. He took a moment to orient himself, to remember he was in bed and not still on surveillance; that he was at home, and not in a tent with Flora snoring heavily opposite him. No, he was with someone else now, he reminded himself as he looked down at the sleeping figure still sprawled over his side. James didn’t snore at all, he thought fondly.

Teddy let his eyes adjust to the dark room, rubbing the heel of his hand over them and blinking one eye shut, and then the other. Open. Shut. Left side. Right side. He sighed. Why was he awake again? He wanted to sleep until morning, _proper_ morning, and then maybe make James breakfast. To give him his present ― new boots, and a dragon hide leather jacket, custom made and ordered in from the Japanese reserve. Vic had given him no end of shit over that when she’d seen the price tag, over spending so much on James, but Teddy had pointed out that it was his sodding eighteenth and she was just sour he hadn't bought her anything that nice for hers. That had earned him a face full of conjured moths and a middle finger, but she had conceded that the jacket was bloody nice and James would look great in it. Vic was of the opinion that Teddy could just waltz up to James with his dick in a bow and that would be more than enough for him, and Teddy kind of had to admit, James had hinted as much. But he also thought that would make for a pretty crummy gift in the long run ― especially considering James would be getting access to it from his birthday onwards regardless. More than that, he couldn't imagine trying to explain that one to James’s parents over Sunday tea. 

_What did I get Jamie? Oh, you know. My cock. Why, what about you, Harry, did you get him that signed copy of Seeker Malfoy’s autobiography like he wanted?_

Teddy huffed incredulously at the idea. No, he wasn’t going anywhere near that. And anyway, James needed something to wear on Teddy’s bike. Teddy’s old jacket was still in relatively good condition, but James swam in it; and the time when Teddy let James wear the jacket that had belonged to his father, it had…. well, it had brought up all kinds of emotions in Teddy, none of them exactly _bad_ , but all of them far too distracting when trying to steer a magical motorcycle. He squinted down at James, his head resting on Teddy’s chest and his hand half open over the thin material of Teddy’s t-shirt. He ran his fingers over James’s messy hair, careful to avoid the tangles, not to pull it; it was getting long, long enough to get in his eyes. _‘Gonna have to put it up soon, you know. Like a proper Quidditch player’_ , Teddy’d teased James the weekend before he’d gone away, as James rolled his eyes but blushed all the same. He tucked a piece behind James’s ear now. No, if Teddy was going to teach him how to ride, then James needed leathers of his own. 

Teddy yawned widely, settling back against the pillow and closing his eyes ― then stilled as James made a small noise, his warm breath puffing against Teddy’s collarbone. Teddy frowned, scrunching his face up as he tried to peer down at James. He smoothed some more hair away from James’s forehead; had he woken James up before, perhaps? But James’s eyes were still shut as he made another soft sound, stirring again and pressing closer to Teddy. The fingers on Teddy’s chest twitched slightly, then relaxed. No, he seemed to be asleep still. Teddy shut his own eyes again, sighing as he felt James settle against him once more, his breathing just audible in the quiet room.

He blinked them wide open, however, when he felt movement against his side, and James made another soft, muffled sound. Teddy lay still, listening. James did it again, _louder_ this time, moving his leg and angling his hips to roll them against Teddy’s own, almost as if he was ― 

Oh. 

_Ohh_. 

Teddy swallowed loudly and concentrated on lying as still as he could, as James moved, just the slightest pressure against Teddy’s hip. A crease appeared between James’s brows, his lips parting on a sigh. Teddy swallowed again, then looked away. 

This made sense, really, he thought. A warm body under him, in a warm bed ― Teddy would have woken up in the same state at James’s age and no doubt about it. His own cock was at least half-way to hard, and counting, and it would be a strange sort of morning if it wasn’t, really. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around James, who sighed again, his face tilted up just enough for Teddy to feel his breath gust over the base of his neck. Teddy felt goosebumps prickle down his side in response. Yeah, he was definitely more than half-way to hard. He trailed his fingers distractedly through James’s hair, feeling the sporadic twitch and release of James’s hips. 

He couldn't quite tell if James was awake, with his face buried into Teddy’s shoulder like that, his mouth open against the material of the t-shirt Teddy had thrown on before getting in with him. James moved his hips again, the movements becoming jerky and almost uncoordinated, as he made another noise which Teddy could easily identify now.

Arousal. _Frustration_.

Asleep or not, Teddy thought, James obviously wasn't getting where he wanted to be, here. He knew on some level he ought to stop this, ought to wake James up and end this before it really started ― shouldn't he? They’d never done this before, as Teddy was more than well aware. But that wasn’t for lack of wanting to, and hell, he knew James wanted it as well. Teddy stared at the ceiling, breathing evenly as he wrestled with his overactive conscience and his libido, then jerked as James shifted his leg and pushed forward again, harder this time. Teddy felt the unmistakable line of James’s erection against the dip of his hip, the flat of his belly, and ohh, damn and fuck and everything in-between. Teddy suppressed a groan as the movement brought James’s thigh, warm and firm, over his own erection. James made another sound ― something between a gasp and a groan, his face creased in frustration ― and Teddy figured to hell with it. Thoughts of this had been driving him crazy for the better part of a month ― no, _longer,_ ― and there was no way he was going to stop James now. 

He moved a hand down James’s back, down to the curve of his hips, the other still resting on his head. He stroked James’s hair, what he could reach with his arm angled up under James like this, smoothing it back from his damp forehead. Still asleep, probably, Teddy thought, chewing on his lip. He continued anyway. He slipped his other hand lower, onto the plane of James’s hip, the soft material of James’s sweatpants. _Fuck_ , Teddy groaned. No, those were _his_ sweatpants, which meant James was wearing his clothes. He felt heat run through him, over his chest and neck at the idea of James wearing his clothes while he’d been away, of James sleeping in this bed, waiting for him, touching himself, and bloody fucking hell, that shouldn't be making him harder, shouldn't make this hotter. But it was, and Teddy’d given up a while ago on making sense of his reactions to James and the thing he did to Teddy and his self-control; it was a losing battle. 

He licked his lips, flicked his tongue out to wet them, then pinched them shut as he gently, easily, moved James against him. He waited, felt James’s breath hitch slightly, then did it again, slowly rolling James up against his own hip. James stilled, briefly, his whole body tense before he relaxed, turning his face up against Teddy’s neck as the air left him on a long, low sigh. Teddy licked his lips again. 

He gently slid his hand down the small of James’s back, over the warm bunched material of James’s shirt and onto the smooth bare skin beneath it. He shut his eyes and then his mouth, swallowing hard. He’d never touched James there before. He ran his fingers gently over the skin and then back again more firmly, James’s hips stuttering up against his own. He’d never touched James like this before, nothing even close. 

He splayed his fingers against the gentle curve just above James’s arse, moving James against him again, pressing harder and then releasing as he tried to set a rhythm that would give James some relief. James made a low sound against Teddy’s shoulder, pushing himself back against his hand before letting himself be pushed forwards again, and Merlin almighty that was hot. James’s breath was suffocatingly warm against his neck, against his throat, the material of his shirt hot and damp now; and Teddy wanted to keep doing this until the sun came up, until he made James make that sound again, until he made James _come_. He tangled his fingers in James’s hair, keeping the rhythm going and moving his own hips in time with James’s as James fisted his hand into Teddy's t-shirt. He pressed his lips against James’s temple, brushed the hair back and did it again. 

“James?” he whispered. James’s hips stuttered against Teddy’s. 

“Jamie, you awake?” he whispered again. 

“Nhh.” 

James's fist tightened in Teddy’s t-shirt as he nodded, his hair tickling Teddy's face and his hips stilling, or trying to at least. It seemed James couldn't stop himself from rutting forwards, little thrusts back and forth. Teddy moved his hand lower, gripping James’s arse cheek as he moved him against his own hip, hard. James breathed out loudly, a high and strange sound as he flexed his back and gratefully ground himself against Teddy. Teddy swallowed his own sound just in time.

“Keep doing that,” he mumbled, his own cock hard as a rock and twitching every time James’s thigh brushed against it. He ignored it. He wanted to make James come, like this, half-asleep and warm and desperate; he could wait. 

He slipped his fingers under the waistband of James’s sweatpants, a surprised groan leaving him as he touched hot, bare skin. James was wearing nothing underneath. Teddy shut his eyes, his hand gripping involuntarily as he pressed his head back into the pillow underneath him, his fingers on warm, naked ― _fuck_ ― skin. What was this kid _doing_ to him? 

“Teddy,” James gasped, his voice thick with sleep and arousal. 

“Yeah,” Teddy replied, his own voice rough. He gripped him harder as he pulled James against him more firmly. “Keep doing that, love.”

He flexed his fingers, widening them until he felt his thumb reach the crease of James’s arse. _Oh, hell_. He pulled James forward again, spreading his own legs and hiking him up a little higher, accidentally tilting him against his own cock. They both moaned loudly, James’s fist tight enough to tear a hole in Teddy’s shirt as he pressed his face into Teddy’s neck and ground down, back against Teddy’s hand and down again against his hip. Faster and faster, Teddy moved him, gently upping the pace until he could feel James’s breathing coming loud and ragged against the base of his throat. He turned his face into James’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo ― apples, fucking _apples_ ― then letting his own hips roll up against James, just once, slow and dirty. He kneaded at James’s arse, gripping and then releasing as he let his index finger dip between James’s cheeks. 

“Oh, shit,” James gasped. “Oh, fu ― fuck ― _ah_!”

James’s hips jerked up against Teddy’s, his back arching as he panted open-mouthed against his chest. Teddy ran his finger forwards, over his hole and then back again, kissing James’s cheek, the top of his ear, anything he could reach at this angle, as James came long and hard against him. He ran his hand over the top of James’s thigh, down lower, then back up to his waist as James gasped and moaned against him, his hips finally stilling. Teddy played with the hem of James’s sweatpants ― _my_ sweatpants, he thought, his neglected cock twitching ― as James lifted his head. Teddy bit his lip as he smiled. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” James mumbled back, pushing unsteadily up onto his elbows. He cleared his throat, blinking as he caught his breath. Teddy watched the pulse point flutter in his neck. 

“Sleep well?” Teddy asked easily, his fingers running a circle over the material covering the top of James’s thigh. 

James looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time as he breathed out, laughing softly. 

“Yeah. Pretty well.” He rubbed one eye, shaking his head somewhat incredulously then looking up at Teddy through his fringe. “ _And you_?” he asked somewhat sarcastically. 

Teddy rumbled in reply, smiling broadly now. “Awful, actually.” He tucked one arm under his pillow, stretching slightly as James frowned at him. “I mean it started okay, but I was woken up by this weird feeling against my side, almost like someone was ―”

“Oh, ha ha ha.” James dropped his head back onto Teddy’s chest, mortified, as Teddy laughed underneath him. “You told me to keep doing it!” he said into the material, and Teddy nodded, his hair catching on the pillow. 

“I did,” he agreed, running his hand through James’s hair, then lifted his head back up to look at him. He kissed him gently on the lips. “Happy birthday, love.” 

“Thanks.” James kissed him back, then pulled away. “It’s not...” He looked off to the side and then back again. “It’s not exactly how I pictured it,” he admitted quietly, as Teddy summoned his wand and quietly spelled away the dampness over James’s front, and then his own hip. That can’t have been comfortable, he thought, looking back up at James’s almost rueful expression. 

“Oh?” Teddy raised his brows, wondering where to put his wand before muttering a faint _Lumos_ and then dropping it back on the ground. That was better; now he could see James properly. “Did you not enjoy it?” he asked more seriously, turning back to James’s pink-tinged cheeks. 

“No!” James exclaimed, pushing up onto his elbows. Teddy frowned. “No, I mean, yeah, yes I enjoyed it,” he explained. “It was great. Really.” He kissed Teddy again to prove his point. “I just. I thought it'd… I thought I’d last longer, for one. The first time we. You know. I thought I’d…” James made a gesture with his hand, and pulled a self-deprecating face, before dropping his hand back onto Teddy’s chest. 

“Ahh,” Teddy said in understanding, although not of James’s hand gesture; Merlin knew what that was meant to represent. He laughed, pulling him in for a soft kiss, rubbing his nose against James’s. James wrinkled his own at the soppy display, but he didn’t pull away. 

“You were half asleep,” Teddy murmured against James’s mouth. “And I was trying to make you not last long, which was…” Teddy breathed out. “Insanely hot,” he admitted, shifting his hips, his erection half gone but not forgotten. 

“Yeah?” James said, his smile almost shy, and Teddy could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen James look like that. He liked it. “That was hot?”

Teddy nodded. “In _sane_ ly,” he repeated against James’s mouth. James smiled, then swallowed. 

“Well, what about you, you didn't…” James propped himself up on one hand, brushing his hair away from his face. “You haven't, um, finished.” 

“No. I haven't,” Teddy agreed, kissing James’s jaw, the curve of his neck, his Adam's apple. “ _We_ haven’t.” 

“Oh,” James said breathily, tilting his head to allow Teddy better access, his leg still slung across Teddy’s lap. “Haven't we?” 

Teddy toppled James onto him, settling him over his hips as he shook his head and sucked on a spot just under James’s jaw. 

“No.” Teddy licked up to James’s ear, moving him until he was sitting over Teddy’s hips, hot and heavy against his cock. “I made a promise, didn't I?” he said, and James shivered. 

“Ye―yeah,” he canted his hips slightly and Teddy moaned, biting his lip and rolling his hips up against James’s arse before summoning his will power up from the base of his spine and moving James up and away from his lap. James whined and pushed back, or tried to at least. 

“Wait, I want to ―” James started, but Teddy cut him off. 

“You can.” He kissed James deep and slow, running his tongue over his lower lip and then pressing it against James’s own. “Just gotta be patient,” he said, and James sighed into it, his fingers tangled in Teddy’s hair. 

“Okay,” he conceded, mumbling into Teddy’s mouth, and Teddy’s cock thickened again at James giving in so easily. He’d suspected as much, somehow, that James might be like this in bed. The kid was all mouth and lippy as hell in basically everything he did, but somehow Teddy’d had a feeling that James might not prefer to take the lead in bed. At least, not always. He felt his cock thicken further, until it was almost fully hard again; fuck, he needed to not think about what that would be like, about how it would feel to have James take charge. He breathed in deeply.

Teddy held him firm, breathing in through his nose to try and get a hold of himself. He kissed James’s throat, then up to his mouth, sitting up enough to try and reach his bedside table. His hand hit a corner, and he swore, then felt James laugh distractedly into his mouth. 

“D’you want me to ―” 

“No, I’m an Auror,” Teddy laughed back, knocking his watch off the bedside table as he fumbled for the knob of the top drawer. “This is all under control, no need for civilians to get involved,” he added. James kissed down his neck, still laughing faintly as Teddy pulled once, twice, then finally managed to yank the drawer open. Merlin, he needed to fix that, he thought as James’s laughter puffed over his jaw. 

He stuck his hand in the top drawer, feeling around blind until his hands touched something familiar and cold. He pulled it out, then looked at the tube in his hand, realising it wasn’t as familiar as it seemed. He frowned as he read the label, sitting up as he flicked his eyes over to James, still in his lap. 

“James?”

“Mm?” James said as he sucked on Teddy’s ear lobe. Teddy weighed the tube in his hand. 

“Is this...yours?”

“Is wha ― oh.” James pulled back, swallowing audibly as he looked away then back at the tube of lubricant in Teddy’s hand with a nervous sort of smile. “Um, yeah. I bought that for you. I mean, for this.” He flicked his hair out of his eyes, clearing his throat. “Didn’t want you to have any reason to back out once we got here,” he added, his jaw set and his expression cocky, but his eyes somewhat unsure. 

“You bought this,” Teddy repeated slowly, turning the lube in his hand with his long fingers. “So I couldn’t back out of having sex with you?” Teddy pulled James up against his chest, dropping the tube next to his leg as he sat back against the headboard. He ran his hands over James’s arse one more. “That’s what you thought I was doing?”

“Well...three months,” James replied as he ran his hands over Teddy’s shoulders, his stern tone undercut by the breathy edge to his voice, “is a long time.” He licked his lips. “Was beginning to think you didn’t want me,” he added casually, staring at Teddy’s collarbone. 

Teddy opened his mouth, then shut it again, not sure where to begin to correct James in that regard. He felt his stomach swoop at the idea of James ― cocky, ever confident James ― insecurely interpreting the wait as lack of interest. He blinked as James sucked on the inside of his cheek, not meeting his eyes. He touched James’s chin, rested his thumb just under his lip and spread his fingers over James’s cheek.

“I want you,” he whispered as he brushed his lips over James’s, parted them and did it again, before kissing him. James sighed back, his lips opening easily for Teddy. This was more familiar, Teddy thought, running his hands over James’s hips and up under his t-shirt to rest on the soft skin above his hemline. This was safer ground between them. _I want you_ wasn’t the half of what he felt, but he figured _I think I’m in love with you_ was probably a bit much to hit James with, so it would do for now. He deepened the kiss, instead trying to convey three months’ worth of sexual frustration and longing with lips alone. 

James moaned, his hands in Teddy’s hair again as he adjusted his hips, settling down more firmly into Teddy’s lap. Teddy broke away, gasping and kissing down James’s jaw as the movement brought James right over his cock. The position, the friction as James moved against him, felt _amazing_ after wanting it for so long, and Teddy moved his hands up and under James’s t-shirt, over the soft skin of his back. The movement pulled the material taut over James’s chest and Teddy leant forward, lifting James up slightly and kissing from his collarbone to his sternum then down to a nipple. He moaned as he sucked on the peaked nub through the material, James’s fingers tight against his scalp as he held Teddy’s head in his hands. Teddy ran his tongue roughly over his nipple, dampening the material, and felt James’s breathing hitch underneath him as he moved his hands back down, lower and over the rounded shape of James’s arse. He squeezed once, hard, before moving his hands back up to toy with James’s waistband. 

“Tell me,” he asked, biting his lip as he pulled back to look at James, his chest fluttering at the dazed expression on James’s face. “Do you always sleep without pants” ― he slipped the tips of his fingers under the hem, resting on the top of James’s arse ― “or is it only when you wear my clothes?” he finished, whispering into James’s mouth. James swallowed, kissing him back, open mouthed. 

“Both. I mean.” He frowned, hips twitching as he pushed back into Teddy’s hands. “I don’t usually sleep in your clothes, so, I dunno,” he finished distractedly, pressing himself up against Teddy and spreading his legs as he sank back down into Teddy’s lap. 

Teddy started to reply then groaned as James moved back and forth over his cock. He pushed his hands further down into James’s sweatpants, curling them around the globes of his arse as he felt James’s kisses becoming more frantic. He suddenly broke away, fumbling around in the covers until he located the tube of lube and pressed it against Teddy’s chest. 

“Can you. Can we, now ―” 

Teddy nodded, kissing him then extracting his hands. He pulled the waist of James’s sweatpants away then settled it back gently, taking in James’s flushed cheeks and dilated eyes before taking the tube from him. He flipped the cap open with his thumb. 

“Vanilla,” he said, breathing in the faint, sweet scent. “Relevant,” he added quietly, raising one brow. James looked away, his smile embarrassed once more. 

“Shut up, I was in a hurry. And anyway, you like vanilla! You always...that’s what flavour ice cream you get,” he finished, and Teddy hummed gently, moving his hands to the hem of James’s t-shirt and lifting it up. James, somewhat redder all of a sudden, seemed grateful for the distraction. Teddy made a note of that; James Potter, bold as brass by nature but embarrassed when his romantic or thoughtful gestures were noticed. Teddy fought to keep his smile down, warmth running through him as he pulled the t-shirt over James’s head and ran his hands down his shoulders. He kissed James’s collarbone, his pectoral muscle, swiped his mouth briefly over his nipple again. God, all this _skin_. He moaned, shifting his hips as he pulled back, pouring a generous amount of lube onto three fingers. He ran his thumb over them, looking back up at James. 

“I prepped earlier,” James blurted, his voice somewhat unsteady. “So we should be okay, you won't need to do that. If you don't want to,” he said, inclining his head towards Teddy’s glistening fingers. Teddy rubbed them together, watched James’s breath catch as he did it again. 

“I'm old-fashioned,” Teddy replied. “And I really want to,” he whispered slipping his hand back down James’s sweatpants and between his cheeks. He circled his hole, trying not to think about how James had prepared himself earlier ― was it a spell, his own fingers slicked with the same lube, while he waited for Teddy to get home? ― before gently pressing forwards. James nodded, smiling faintly. 

“Old-fashioned, right. ‘Course you a― _oh_.” Teddy watched James’s eyelids flutter shut. “Oh,” James breathed again as Teddy pressed his middle finger directly over his hole. 

Teddy hummed, sucking on James's collarbone as he pushed his finger tip inside. He sighed as James gasped above him. He loved doing this. There was a spell for it, of course, a spell for prep, and for lube ― a spell for basically anything you could need. But it wasn’t the same as doing it, well, _manually_ as it were. It didn't feel anywhere near as good, Teddy thought as he pulled his finger out, easing it back in to the second knuckle and feeling James push back. 

“That good?” he asked, and James nodded, his fingers tense on Teddy’s shoulders. 

“Y― yep,” James nodded again, distractedly. Teddy hummed in response. “I like that,” James mumbled as Teddy moved his finger in and out, slowly easing deeper inside. 

It was easy; James was pliant, still a little slick from his own earlier ministrations. Teddy swallowed hard at the feeling of that tight heat constricting around his finger. He pulled his finger all the way out, running it over James’s hole, then added his index finger. He circled the puckered flesh gently, watching James’s closed eyelids as he pushed forwards, forwards, until both fingertips were inside. He licked his lips. 

“Still good?” he whispered. James nodded, his forehead creasing and his mouth dropping open as Teddy pushed inside to the first knuckle, then the second. He pulled out, and then eased in again, slowly. 

“Yeah. Good,” James breathed, resting his forehead against Teddy’s own. He gasped as Teddy upped the pace, pushing a little deeper and curling his fingers. The angle was wrong, strange, but he could probably still manage to ― 

“ _Ah!_ ” James rocked his hips, hard, as Teddy smiled, angling to hit his prostate again. James ran his hands up into Teddy’s hair, over the shorter hair at his nape and up into the longer strands above, gasping as he moved his arse back against Teddy’s hand. 

There was a part of Teddy that had vaguely worried that maybe they’d be crap at this, that after weeks of working each other up they'd have all the sexual chemistry of a flobberworm and a shoe. Watching James as he pushed back on Teddy’s fingers, his forehead creased as Teddy angled them up and, _there we go_ , hit his prostate again, made James make _that sound_ again, Teddy thought he'd never been stupider in his life. This was better than he’d ever thought it would be. All his fantasies and expectations had _nothing_ on this. 

He also suspected whoever James had been with previously probably hadn't managed to hit that spot before, judging by James’s almost shocked expression. Teddy dug the fingers of his free hand into James’s thigh to keep from touching himself. He was as hard as he’d ever been. He looked down, at the way his hand moved down the back of James’s sweatpants, at James’s almost fully hard cock tenting the front of them. He groaned, shifting his hips again as James pushed back hard. _Fuck_. He moved his fingers faster, his free hand on James’s arse, kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart, letting his fingers slip deeper. James keened. Teddy did it again, his own breathing harsh and loud, and he needed James to be naked, to be out of those sodding sweatpants, so Teddy could do this _properly_. 

He pulled his hand away and James whimpered, then moaned as Teddy kissed him, lifting him and flipping him onto his back then settling between his spread legs. James pulled him down on top of him, kissing him as he ground up against his cock, and Teddy leant his fists on the bed and rolled his hips down. For one long glorious moment, he let himself go, let himself feel James’s thighs against his hips as he kissed him, let himself groan into James’s shoulder as he fucked down against him ― then stopped. 

He pulled back onto his knees, one hand on James’s chest, pushing him back as he moaned at the loss and tried to follow. Teddy groaned again, but kept his hand firm. He had to focus.

“Teddy, I want…”

“Shh.” Teddy kissed James gently, partly to catch his breath and partly to quiet him, then moved to pull his sweatpants down. “Hips up, sweetheart,” he said, his voice sounding odd and breathy even to his own ears, and James nodded absently, lifting his hips up off the bed to let Teddy ease his sweatpants off and onto the floor. Teddy looked at down at him, ran his hand down James’s chest to his waist then kissed a trail down as well. He bit gently at James’s nipple, ran his tongue over it and sucked it into his mouth, his other hand firm at James waist. He looked up as James pulled at his t-shirt, fingers scrabbling to bunch it up and pull it over his head. 

“Fuck, please, take this _off_ ,” James mumbled, as Teddy helped him pull it over his head without removing his ears. James ran his hands down Teddy’s chest, fingers first then the flat of his palm, curling over Teddy’s ribs as he tried to pull him back down on top of him, leaning up to try and kiss him. He whined in frustration when Teddy pushed him back down and kept kissing down his chest, down to his navel, past the soft trail of hair there and to his hip. James spread his legs wider, lifting his hips as Teddy kissed at the soft skin just above his dick, careful to avoid touching it. James groaned, one hand coming to rest on Teddy’s hair. Teddy hummed, pushing back into it as he lifted James’s leg. 

He sucked on the inside of James’s thigh, just above his knee. He licked his way down the sensitive skin of James’s leg, leaving open-mouthed, dirty kisses as he went, feeling James cant his hips underneath him. He ran his hands over the outsides of James’s thighs, over the smattering of hair there, then raked his nails over them again as he returned to the dip of James’s hip. He sucked on the skin there, curving his hands around the tops of James’s legs, feeling the muscle tense in his hands as he kissed to the base of James’s cock, kissed the underside and laved a long wet stripe over James’s perineum. And then continued _lower_. 

“ _Ah_ , what ―” James started, cutting himself off on a surprised sound as Teddy sucked, hard, on the skin below his balls. He flexed his fingers around James’s thighs, then pulled, sliding James towards him and lifting his arse slightly off the bed. _Better_ , he thought, before moving back in, pressing his mouth to James’s hole. 

“ _Ted ― uhh_!”

Teddy knew some didn't like doing this, didn’t like the idea of it even, and in some way he couldn't blame them really. For his part though, he fucking loved it. There was something about doing this which felt mind-blowingly intimate to Teddy, and knowing James hadn’t done it before…. well, he hadn't been able to stop thinking of doing it to James since he’d confessed he wanted to know what it was like. Stuck in that tent, thinking about getting his mouth on James, and not even able to _wank_ for fear of rousing bloody Flora. Above him, James cried out again as Teddy swirled his tongue, then pressed it inside. James tugged at Teddy’s hair, the heel of one foot digging into Teddy’s back as his breathing got louder, and louder. Teddy thought he’d never heard anything sexier. He moaned, hiking James up higher and spreading his cheeks, thumb resting against James’s hole as he moved his tongue. 

“Fu ― ah, Ted _dy!_ ” 

He could taste the lube from before, could smell sweat as he pulled away, licking over James and pulling a hand away briefly to adjust himself. _Fuck_ , he was so hard. He pulled back, his breathing heavy as he nestled his face against the inside of James’s leg. He pressed his thumb over James’s hole, watching as he ran the pad back and forth, and then pushed it inside. He moved it in and out, twisting it then replacing it with his middle and index fingers once more. James groaned, loud and guttural as Teddy thrust them in deep. He bit at James’s leg as James gasped, a high choking sort of sound, his fingers tight in Teddy’s hair and clenching with every thrust of Teddy’s fingers. His hips were moving frantically, his breathing erratic and his heel skidding along Teddy’s back as he moved. Teddy dug the fingers of his free hand into James’s thigh, breathing in deeply as he tried to get himself under control, tried to hold James still as James’s fingers pulled at his hair, his shoulder. 

He sucked on the skin of James’s inner thigh, one last dirty kiss, then leant up over him, fingers still working in and out. James’s eyes were closed, his face heated and flushed, and his hair a mess as he spread his legs wider, knees against Teddy’s sides. His hard cock lay against his belly as he frowned, moving on Teddy’s fingers and arching his neck, hand gripping Teddy’s upper arm hard enough to bruise. Teddy swallowed hard, his own cock twitching as he knelt above James. He dropped to his elbow, resting his forehead against James’s. 

“James,” he rasped, leaning down to kiss James’s neck, sucking on the skin under his jaw as he fingered him, feeling James shudder and moan as he hit his prostate again. His fingers were wet, obscenely wet, the sound loud and filthy in the room as they moved back and forth inside James. “I want to fuck you.” 

Teddy watched James's eyes open, as he breathed out harshly, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. His eyes were dazed, dark, colour high on his cheeks and across his collarbone

“F-fuck me,” he gasped, nodding and moving shaking hands to Teddy’s waist and pulling at the material of his pyjamas. Teddy removed his fingers, resting up on one hand as he moved to undo the drawstring. He stopped as James pulled him down, legs around his waist as he tried to kiss him. Teddy laughed breathlessly, ducking away to kiss James’s shoulder instead; he thought that etiquette said he should probably _not_ kiss James, considering where his mouth had been, but evidently it wasn’t on James’s mind. 

“Easy, sweetheart,” he breathed, finally untangling the knot of the drawstring one-handed and groaning as James wriggled a hand inside and gripped his cock.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Teddy ground out, biting at James’s shoulder. 

He’d thought about this before, almost as much as he’d thought of touching James ― which was a _lot_. He held his breath, fighting to keep his hips still as James tentatively ran his fist up and down the considerable length of his cock. 

“Jesus.” James breathed out shakily, looking down. “You are…” James broke off, swallowing loudly. 

Teddy fought off a shiver, hips moving despite himself. He was used to this reaction, by now, at least the first time someone got their hands on him, but he didn’t think he was ever going to get used to the wide-eyed expression on James’s face, to the clear arousal in his voice as he watched his hand moving down the front of Teddy’s pyjamas. James moved his fist more firmly, digging the nails of his other hand into Teddy’s shoulder, and Teddy shuddered again; fuck, that felt good. _Too_ good. He licked up to James’s ear, hips rolling as he leant up onto his hands over him. He bit his lip on a groan as James ran the palm of his hands over the head of his prick, then wrapped his fingers around it again more confidently. Teddy grunted; he needed these bloody pyjamas off, _now_. 

He leant up onto his knees, pulling his waistband away and managing to get his pyjama bottoms down around his thighs as James followed him, sitting up and kissing his chest as his hand continued to work. 

“Hang on, I can’t, if you don’t ―” Teddy started, then stopped: a low, guttural groan left him as James moved his hand faster. It felt so good, James’s hand sure and firm even though time he was now making high gasping sounds against Teddy’s chest, kissing anything he could reach. Teddy wrapped his hand around James’s head, fingers carding into his hair as he pumped his hips into James’s fist. James groaned, turning his face to the side and looking down as he watched his hand; and Teddy thought, for one long, heady moment, that he could come like this. He could let James work him over until he spilled over James’s hand, onto James’s stomach and his hard, leaking cock, his hands buried in James’s hair and James's knees brushing the tops of his thighs. He tightened his fingers, unable to control the sounds he made as James moved his hand, over the head and then down the shaft in a long slow movement, and Teddy swallowed. _Fuck_ , he wanted to come. But wait, this wasn’t ― he grabbed James’s arm, stilling him. James turned desperate eyes up at him, trying to move his hand, but Teddy shook his head, then kissed him, etiquette be damned. He’d made a promise, and he was seeing it through. 

“Teddy, I want ―”

“Yeah.” Teddy kissed James, pulling his hand away and tightening it around James’s wrist, harder than was necessary, before letting it go. He gripped the back of James’s neck, kissing him hard as he tried to get himself back under control. 

He pushed James back down, hand resting lightly around his throat, as he managed to get his pyjama bottoms off, and onto the floor. They landed on his wand, dimming the already dim light further, and Teddy thought for a moment he really ought to move them, but fuck it. They could catch fire for all he cared. He fumbled in the sheets for the lube, growling in frustration as his hand hit only warm material. He gave up and summoned it, the tube slapping into his hand as he thumbed the cap open once more and poured a generous amount over his hand. He looked down at his glistening fingers, then at James writhing underneath him, eyes unfocused and cock achingly hard. He grabbed James’s wrist with his dry hand, smearing the lube onto James’s fingers and then bringing them back to his aching cock. 

They both groaned loudly as Teddy moved James’s hand, running the lube over his cock, James kissing him open mouthed, uncoordinated. He gripped Teddy harder, curling his fingers into a fist and looking up at him with wide eyes as he ran his hand up and down. Teddy let him, two long strokes, then shook his head and pulled his hand away. James whined, lifting his hips off the bed, and resting up onto one elbow as he reached for Teddy’s cock. Teddy grinned lopsidedly pushing him down again, holding his wrist by his head. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Jamie,” he laughed shakily, kissing his neck as he pulled James’s leg up higher. 

“Yeah, that’s the, the,” James arched and lifted his hips once he realised what Teddy was doing, “p ― _point_ ― _uh_!”

Teddy hummed, licking his lips as he leant his weight on the hand holding James’s wrist and positioned himself at James’s hole. He ran the head of his cock against it, thinking, as James arched and lifted both legs higher. This would probably be easier if James was on his stomach, or on his knees. Teddy was well aware he was big, far bigger than average, and more than enough to be uncomfortable the first time: he’d never hurt anyone, but only because he was careful not to. Despite what a lot of people thought, there was definitely a downside to that kind of endowment. He couldn't stand the idea of their first time involving any discomfort for James, and while he was hardly packing a battering ram, he also knew that was a real possibility. 

But he also thought, given James’s frantic breathing and the way he was rolling his hips, pushing back against Teddy, that he’d done enough here for that not to be an issue. And more than anything, he wanted to be able to see James while he fucked him. He inhaled, breathing hard and running his face against James’s knee to push some of his own sweaty hair out his eyes. 

“James, hold your ― here, put your hand, yeah.” 

He nodded as James gripped the back of his own knee, resting his foot on Teddy’s shoulder, his other wrist tensing and releasing as Teddy gripped it against the bed. Teddy breathed in sharply, closing his eyes and kissing the side of James’s calf as he slowly pushed forward, easing the head of his cock inside. James made a loud broken sound as Teddy pulled back, then eased in again, the head pushing past the resistance. Teddy opened his mouth, throat working as he tried to speak. 

“Tell me, say if it,” Teddy licked his lip, thrusting forward gently, involuntarily, “if it hurts ― _ahh!_ ”

Teddy frowned, cut off as James pushed down, forcing him deeper inside him. He leant down over him, pushing James’s leg against his chest as he kissed him, messily, James gripping his hair and making incoherent sounds into his mouth. He tightened the grip around James’s wrist, then let go, running his hand up to tangle their fingers together. James gripped back, hard. 

“Tell me, really, if it ―”

“No, it’s not ― fuck me!” 

“ _Ah_ , James ―”

“ _Fuck_ me!!”

Teddy made a strangled sound, releasing his cock and letting it slide in further as James arched his back and pushed down it as much as he could. James released Teddy’s hair, moving his hand down his thigh, onto his own arse cheek as he held himself open, moving back and forth and fucking himself onto Teddy’s cock. Teddy groaned, resting his weight on his hands as he rolled his hips. He stopped when he was completely inside, his pulse racing and pleasure pooling in the base of his spine, prickling down the backs of his thighs. Beneath him, James’s eyes were scrunched closed, his mouth open as he moved fitfully, clenching around Teddy as he tried to move. Teddy kissed James’s lower lip, swallowed his gasp as he moved slowly inside him. 

He pulled all the way out, resting the head just inside, then pushed back in again on one long stroke. He rolled his hips, pressed against James’s arse, then pulled back again, as slowly as he could. James cried out, and Teddy felt his cock twitch, his balls tighten at the sound. 

“Can you… _uh_ , can you go f ― faster?”

“Yes,” Teddy murmured, kissing his way up James’s neck again and moving at the same slow, even pace. James arched his neck, baring his throat then pushing down again, his hips moving erratically. 

“Can you, are you going to?” he gasped out. Teddy hummed in reply. 

“Maybe. Eventually.” 

Teddy rolled his hips slowly, dragging out and then back in again as James made another choked sound. He knew if he went any faster he was going to come, after already teetering on the edge for some time now; and he wanted this to last, to feel James clench around him as he came. He was as big a fan of fast and hard as anyone, but he loved _slow_ and hard even more. 

He fucked James shallowly, before pushed back in to the hilt, rolling his hips and slowly pulling out again, the lube-slick slide maddeningly good. He shook his head, trying to flick some of the damp waves of hair off his forehead as he upped the pace slightly, _slightly_ , feeling James shudder and groan beneath him, his breath gusting over Teddy’s face. He ran his lips over James’s. 

“You feel so good,” he whispered, pulling out and pushing back in hard. James panted, nodding as his fingers gripped Teddy’s hard enough to hurt. “I want to make you come. _Feel_ you come,” Teddy ground out, hips moving faster whether he liked it or not. James’s breathing sped up, becoming loud and harsh as he kept nodding, too far gone to speak. Teddy upped his pace, bottoming out on each long stroke as he sucked on his lower lip, groaning himself as he gave up on slow and thrust in hard, the slap of his hips against James’s arse loud in the room. 

“ _Ahh_!” 

“Good?”

“Y ― ye ―” James grabbed Teddy’s hair, hips lifting up as he arched, and Teddy thrust in again, catching hold of James’s leg and leaning against it as he upped the pace even further. James’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling on every downstroke as Teddy fucked into him. James was moaning uncontrollably now, his body tense and his face red as he gasped. He sounded like someone who wasn’t used to being loud, to making this much noise ― wasn’t used to any of this at all. Teddy remembered what James had said about his previous sexual experience, and felt his cock twitch, arousal running down his spine at knowing this was something James hadn’t had before. Sex, yes, but evidently not like _this_. He fucked James harder, unable to slow the movement of his hips, the unmistakable feeling of his impending orgasm building. 

“James,” he growled. “Touch yourself.” He licked James’s neck, sucking just above his Adam’s apple. James tilted his head up and shouted as Teddy angled to hit his prostate, and Teddy did it again, grunting with each thrust. 

“James, touch ―” he started, then took in James’s glazed, unfocused eyes, his parted mouth and his loud hitching breaths. Fuck, Teddy was close, but he wanted, he _needed_ James to come first. He let go of James’s leg, letting it fall from his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around James’s cock and began to jerk it roughly. James made a strangled gasp, arching upwards as he scrabbled at Teddy’s shoulder, pulled desperately at his hair. Teddy grunted loudly as he continued to fuck James, hips pistoning forwards as he felt James clench around him. 

“James,” he mumbled, leaning all of his weight on one hand as he blinked sweat out of his eyes, moving his hand in sure, quick strokes. “James, I’m gonna ―” he started, then stopped as James slammed his eyes shut, his mouth wide as he dug his fingers into Teddy’s neck and began to come. 

“Oh, fu ― fu ― _uhh!_ ” 

James jerked, a surprised, shocked shout bursting out of him. Teddy groaned, watching James spurt over his hand, onto his own stomach. He moved his hips again, watching James’s cock twitch, then shutting his own eyes dropping his head to James’s shoulders. A loud guttural groan escaped him as he felt his orgasm race through him, all coordination leaving him as he tried to keep moving his hand on James, to keep upright, to keep breathing. He thrust forward again, feeling it from the base of his spine to the tips of this toes while James cried out below him, again and again. Teddy pumped his hips, moving his fist on James’s prick as they both rode it out.

He slowly stilled. James continued to make wrecked, gasping sounds as he slid his hands away from Teddy’s neck and down over his own face. Teddy puffed out his cheeks, lifting his head. 

He breathed out heavily, wiping his hand on the sheets by his side, then pushing his hair away from his forehead. He panted loudly, trying to catch his breath. He exhaled, dropping his head back down. 

“Jesus.” He licked his lips, then laughed shakily, the intensity of his orgasm still running through him. Below him, James made a strained, vaguely affirmative sound. Teddy looked down at him, at his chest heaving and at both hands still covering his face. 

“Jamie?” He nudged forward, kissing James’s chin and still trying to catch his breath. “You okay?” 

James made a strangled sound, nodding his head and breathing harshly. “G’d,” he mumbled, then cleared his throat. “‘M good.” 

Teddy frowned as James didn't move his hands, then shifted slightly, allowing his softening cock to slip out. James shivered, visibly, his mouth parting on a loud groan he tried too late to suppress. Teddy’s forehead creased in alarm. 

“Hey, you're not ― did that hurt?” he asked, concern and dread racing through him, followed quickly by relief as James shook his head, fingers still covering his eyes. 

“No, no, didn't hurt,” he said, fidgeting his hips, and exhaling again. “‘M not hurt,” he said quietly, as Teddy leaned closer to hear. 

“Not hurt...but?” he prompted, watching James’s throat work as he swallowed. Teddy gently kissed the back of James’s hands, the knuckle of his index finger, hoping that was the right thing to do; James had said he’d been expecting their first time to be a certain way… Teddy swallowed down a horrible surge of emotion at the idea that he’d gotten it wrong somehow. 

James slipped his hands higher, inhaling shakily and licking his lips, his chin wobbling slightly as he swallowed again loudly. 

“Jamie, what is it?” Teddy repeated, pushing his own messy hair away again as he waited for James to speak. 

“Nothing. I‘ve just… It was really good,” James murmured, the heels of his palms over his eyes now, most of his face visible. Teddy looked down at him, his own breathing even now, as he tried to make sense of what James was saying. “I’ve never done it like that before. I‘ve had, y'know, before, but not like ― that was good. _Really_ good. You’re…” James broke off. 

Teddy stared, then sighed in understanding as he looked at James’s flushed face, his slightly twisted mouth. James was not hurt, but overwhelmed; that made more sense. Teddy felt his stomach flip, relief, pride, and something better, something warm and protective, running through him in its wake. He puffed out an incredulous breath; Merlin, this kid was going to kill him. James moved one hand, rubbing the back of it over his mouth, then his nose. His eyes were still scrunched shut tightly, moisture dampening the lashes. He sniffed. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he breathed out shakily. “Fuck this is _embarrassing_ ,” he mumbled.

Teddy blinked, shaking his head, even though he knew James couldn’t see him, hiding behind his hands as he was. 

“Oh no no, not laughing, I’m not laughing,” Teddy replied, his own voice croaky. “I’m…” he searched for the words, but thought _‘ecstatic and completely arse over tit in love with you’_ would probably be a bit much right now, given James was clearly embarrassed about whatever he was feeling; no need to make him deal with what Teddy felt too. Teddy licked his lips, then kissed him, intending to be gentle but his self-control was shot to pieces. James kissed back easily, gratefully, barely resisting when Teddy pulled one hand away from his face and wrapped it around his neck. 

“I’m not laughing,” he repeated, peppering James’s face with butterfly kisses, until James moved his other hand to Teddy’s jaw, fingers spreading over his cheek, and up into his ruined hair. It rather neat at the moment, long enough to fall over his forehead then shorter at the sides, but Merlin knew what colour it was. It could be canary yellow for all he could remember. 

“I've never done something like this either,” Teddy admitted. 

“Liar,” James scoffed, running one hand over his face and scrubbing it in annoyance at himself. 

“It's true,” Teddy said, but James shook his head. 

“You're just trying to make me feel better,” he mumbled, finally meeting Teddy’s eyes.

“I'm not,” Teddy said, kissing James softly. “I’ve never done it like this before. I've never waited to sleep with someone.” He kissed James’s cheek, his brow, James’s full attention on him again. “I've never taken someone on so many dates,” he added. “I've never given someone the key to my place before,” he whispered, watched James’s cheek dimple as he smiled slightly. “I've never….” he swallowed loudly, _I've never felt like this before_ , on the tip of his tongue as James stared up at him, his face open and expectant. 

“I've never...” Teddy breathed in, then out again. “Used vanilla lube before,” he finished. Beneath him, James blinked, then barked a loud and surprised laugh, as Teddy smiled down at him. 

“Shut up,” James murmured, rubbing his hands over his face as he laughed. “Oh my god, you _are_ laughing at me!”

Teddy pulled his hands away. “Only a little bit.” He kissed his temple, shuffling them so they lay on their side, looking at each other. 

“Fuck you.” James laughed, and Teddy bit his lip. 

“Maybe.” Teddy played with the damp hair at James’s nape. “If you’re good,” he whispered, and James groaned loudly, burying his face into Teddy’s neck and pushing him onto his back. 

“Oh my god, _don’t_!” he said, and Teddy laughed. 

“Don’t what?” he asked innocently. 

“You know what!” James thumped his fist gently on Teddy’s chest, rubbing his forehead over the join of his shoulder and neck. “Talk about fucking you, you’re trying to kill me,” he mumbled, his breath warm on Teddy’s skin. Teddy smiled, chest shaking as he laughed. He rested his chin on James’s head. 

“I mean it, though. I've never done something like this before either,” he finished quietly, toying with James’s hand. He knew that wasn’t quite what James had meant, perhaps, but he wanted to say it all the same. James hummed quietly. Teddy wasn’t quite sure James believed him, but that was okay. He had time to convince him.

Teddy looked over at the bedside table to check the time, then remembered his clock was on the floor, along with their clothes, his wand, a couple of pillows and half the bed sheets. He looked at the window, at the faint hint of light coming through indicating dawn was creeping towards them. He should really fix the bed, clean them up ― they’d more than made a mess, of themselves, the sheets ― but he didn't want to move, not just yet. He tightened his arms around James instead, smoothing his hair down again. That was proving to be addictive.

“Go back to sleep now,” he whispered, and James snorted. 

“I’m not tired.”

“No?”

James shook his head, tilting his head up to kiss him as he wound his arms around Teddy’s waist. “Nope.” 

Teddy kissed him back, settling him against his side. James fitted there nicely, he thought. “What are you then?” he asked. 

James looked up at him. His hair was sticking up at all angles, his face flushed and his eyes still slightly red and raw looking from being rubbed so much. There was drying come on his stomach, more on the backs of his thighs, and lube on one hand still, as he rested it on Teddy’s sternum. He looked ridiculous, and messy, and like the most beautiful person Teddy had ever seen. _Merlin, I am fucked_ , Teddy thought with happy resignation. _Beyond_ fucked. He thought about James’s damp eyelashes earlier; maybe they both were. 

James blinked slowly, catlike, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought. 

“I am…. sticky,” he finally settled on, his mouth quirked in a small self-deprecating smile. Teddy surprised himself by laughing. 

“Sticky. Mmm.” He nodded, scrunching his nose up and pulling James closer. “Sorry about that,” he whispered into James’s hair. He pulled away, then sat up. James made a soft, surprised sound as Teddy dragged him up with him. 

“No, I said, _‘not tired’_ , not _‘ready to get up’_ ―” he began, but Teddy continued to pull him up anyway. 

“Too late.” He stood up, laughing as James made a face and tried to lie back down. 

“So, shower first,” he announced, grabbing James’s wrists and refusing to let him flop down again. “Then presents.” James looked up, immediately sitting upright. 

“You got me a present?” Teddy pulled James to his feet. “Wasn’t that...y’know.” James inclined his head towards the ruined bed. “Wasn’t that my present?” 

“No,” Teddy said, feigning indignation and ignoring the fact that he’d briefly considered it. Thank fuck he hadn't listened to Victoire, or he’d be feeling like a complete tit right now. “That was just,” he waved at himself, “part of the service.” He cringed at his wording, as James laughed, looking up at him somewhat goofily. 

“The service?” he repeated.

“Yes, the service. It’s one of the perks of dating me,” he added as seriously as he could. “I’ve got great health care, all my own teeth, I’m tall enough to reach things on the highest shelf, and every three months I’ll fuck you.” He pulled James up against him as James laughed again. “No, ‘course I got you a present, it’s downstairs. You can have it with breakfast.”

James beamed, biting his lower lip. “Thanks,” he ran his hand down Teddy’s side. “Only every three months, though?” he asked quietly, kissing Teddy’s neck. Teddy’s mouth turned down as he pretended to consider it. 

“Well. Possibly more frequently,” he conceded. He swallowed. “Possibly in the shower,” he added.

James laughed against his collarbone, a high, happy sound. “Oh yeah?” he asked, looking up through his messy fringe. Teddy nodded. 

“Mmm, maybe.” He leaned forward, running his lips over James’s. “We should head there soon, though, because....” he kissed James gently, tenderly. “You’re kinda filthy,” he whispered, chuckling as James rolled his eyes and punched Teddy lightly in the shoulder. 

“Oh, and whose fault is that, huh?” James grumbled, but his eyes were smiling as he grabbed Teddy’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Teddy looked at the back of James’s head, at the tangled bird’s nest of his hair and the curve of his tanned shoulders. He smiled as he let himself be led out of the room.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
